legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 January 2013
01:32 Huh? 01:33 I cut some clips from an LU studio tour video 01:33 Oh 01:33 Yeah 01:36 hello 01:36 Hi 01:36 Whaddup? 01:37 Nothing 01:37 You? 01:40 youtubein 06:28 Hi there 07:42 Hi. 07:42 I am BOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED. 08:06 Hi? 08:08 Hey! 08:08 Hia! 08:09 Hey. 08:09 Hey everybody! 08:19 Hey. 08:19 Hah, didn't expect to see you here Sega. 08:20 hEY 08:20 Sorry. 08:20 Caps. 08:20 Hoedy 08:20 *Howdy 08:20 Let's start over, shall we? (This isn't a very good introduction... ) 08:21 Howdy. 08:21 lol 08:22 HI. 08:22 Temple of Light. 08:22 I 08:22 I'm listeing to the Final Battle 08:22 Now it's the temple of light... 08:23 I have a Playlist, where I put the songs (mostly) in order. 08:25 How's your video game coming, Jamesster? 08:25 Hi. 08:25 Hey, Lost 08:25 I have a 3 day weekend 08:26 Cool! 08:26 Pretty well, I'm liking where it's at. 08:26 I have a 2 fay weekend 08:26 Cool 08:26 then my school is going snowtubeing 08:26 *day 08:26 on next fire day 08:26 lol fire day 08:27 08:28 Ohi people that joined while I wasn't looking. 08:28 08:28 @jamesster, yeah, I didn't expect to see me here either. 08:28 08:29 Hah 08:29 I didn't expect to see Zipblock here.. 08:29 I expected Prof and Hollis... 08:29 Zip has been visiting the chat for a while 08:30 Final battle! 08:36 soo 08:36 .. 08:37 Don't you hate spammers? 08:38 I got 3 likes and one follower just because I put the tag "Style" on this post. 08:38 https://rioforce.wordpress.com/2013/01/17/2013-in-fashion/ 08:40 Hehe. 08:41 Haha. 08:42 Hoho. 08:42 Harhar. 08:42 CarCarCar. 08:45 BlaBlaBla 08:46 LaLaLa 08:46 I can beat that 08:46 http://youtu.be/PCbI-j7FnkQ 08:57 Hmmm... 08:57 Hmmmm? 08:57 Anybody remember which developer did the video here? I forgot the name... 08:58 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/4/41/Old_FV.JPG 08:58 Lady's name... 08:58 I know.... 08:58 Cassie Brubaker 08:59 I've got all her LU videos downloaded to my computer 08:59 That's it. 08:59 She also had the video of the Venture Crux hologram, Brick fury hologram, and Pet Cove launchpad animation. 08:59 Said videos could be handy on some pages 08:59 Much, much more than that, Prof 08:59 http://vimeo.com/user9244641/videos/all 08:59 MUCH more 08:59 I know, I've seen here stuff before. 09:00 I just don't feel like typing it all. 09:00 lol 09:02 Ack, the Ravencloud Gate page 09:03 It BURNS 09:03 Wait, how many of Cassie's videos do we have embedded? 09:03 None. 09:03 Uh, no 09:04 The Grumpy Darkling one is 09:04 Brick Fury's is 09:04 News Reporter, what do we have here... 09:04 Yeah, that's good to go 09:04 I'll go work on some. 09:05 Some being...? 09:05 Like the Pet Cove launchpad animation video. 09:05 Spinjitzu. 09:05 I'm already working on those 09:05 Venture Hologram. 09:06 Hey 09:06 Hm.. 09:06 09:09 Hello 09:10 Hi! 09:11 Hey, did you hear about ninjago? 09:13 Hello 09:13 Yup. 09:13 Yeah I'm making a blog post about it 09:13 User_blog:PANGOLIN2/Ninjago_in_2014/ 09:14 User blog:PANGOLIN2/Ninjago in 201 09:14 User_blog:PANGOLIN2/Ninjago_in_2014 09:14 Old news is old 09:14 Third link. My keyboard does not want me to type. 09:15 As in, a month old 09:15 oops lol 09:16 well is there a way to delete a blog ^_^' 09:16 ? 09:16 Sure 09:16 How do I? 09:16 You can't 09:16 I already did 09:17 I was about to jamesster will do it, but he already has. 09:17 Oh thanks 09:17 lol slowpoke 09:18 Hey! 09:18 Heyo 09:18 Hi 09:19 sup 09:19 Hey 09:19 I need to continue my LEGO Universe customs.. I've gotten better but all I've been making are Mario ones 09:20 My Duke Exeter looks so weird now..... 09:20 SO 09:20 How life? 09:20 09:20 XD 09:20 Busy. 09:20 Great, you? 09:20 Crazy. 09:21 My life right now is to study for Midterms 09:21 It's a three decker saurkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce. 09:22 Toadstool???/ 09:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pQgSvN7hYo 09:23 How 'bout awesomesauce instead? 09:23 wouldn't touch you, with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole! 09:23 09:23 09:23 Wow 09:24 You've never heard of that song? :OI 09:24 * :O 09:25 Nope 09:26 D: 09:26 Christmas classic, man! 09:27 OH wait 09:27 You don't know what you've been missing out! 09:29 Bye! 09:31 Oh, hi der. 09:31 Hi! 09:31 Chat was messing up 09:31 Happens a lot. 09:31 I noticed there are people in the chat. 09:31 Yes 09:32 Le I thought you were talking about the toadstool sarkaut thing was a song 09:32 Of course I know the Grinch Song 09:32 wat? 09:32 Nothing it was in the chat earlier 09:32 Well, i'll be off again, cya! 09:32 bye 09:33 Hit Brick! 09:33 Bye! 09:33 Actually, 09:33 Hit Nick Brick! 09:33 ? 09:34 NVM. 09:34 ok 09:34 No, toadstool sarkaut sandwich is not a song. 09:34 Well, I'm off for now. Python and all that. Bye! 09:35 bye 09:39 Well chat kinda died out so bye 09:45 guys i am geting tf2 today 09:45 09:45 i just need to code out the blood witch is ezay 09:58 41%............. 10:00 44% 10:03 50% 10:03 ........... 10:03 zzzzzzzzzzz 10:05 53% 10:11 60% 10:14 64% 10:17 ^9% 10:17 69% 10:21 79% 10:24 86% 10:26 90% 10:37 YES ITS DONE 10:37 it took two hr 11:36 what too two hours? 11:36 Hello 11:37 Hello. 11:37 Diver 11:37 11:37 your LEGO Comunity av? 11:37 No, I'm MSD's LU minifig. 11:38 why 11:38 Because MSD is awesome. 11:38 11:38 11:38 I just gto tf2 11:38 got 11:38 on steam 11:39 That is good news. 11:39 11:39 I like Pyro 11:39 FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ 11:39 I like the Medic. 11:40 Unfortunatly there isnnot tree guy so I go with oposing forces 11:41 11:41 i just need my mom to say its ok to play cuz of the gore but i moded the gore out 11:41 Cool. 11:42 what about the cussing? 11:42 thire is cussing? 11:42 yes 11:43 sometimes 11:43 oh ok 11:43 Yeah. So if you do show your mom that, don't show her the parts with the cussing. 11:46 11:47 No shes fine with volgure but pixled redstuff is bad 11:48 i took that out 11:48 kk 11:49 Okay. So anything else about TF2 we need to go over? 11:49 no 11:49 2013 01 18